


How to Deal with a Crying Pine Tree

by MiyaBlack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluffy McFluffington, M/M, and Bill trying to understand human emotions, and cuddling, just fluff, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaBlack/pseuds/MiyaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher was a being of pure energy. He was interdimensional, omnipresent when he wanted, and possessed powers beyond human understanding. Bill Cipher generally knew how to ‘deal with things’. </p><p>Yet he found himself unable to deal with his current situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Deal with a Crying Pine Tree

Bill Cipher was a being of pure energy. He was interdimensional, omnipresent when he wanted, and possessed powers beyond human understanding. Bill Cipher generally knew how to ‘deal with things’.

 

Yet he found himself unable to deal with his current situation.

 

His Pine Tree, his favourite meatbag, the only human who managed to entertain him, and his pet project for the last couple of years was sobbing in his arms.

 

Cipher had a general knowledge of human emotions and the manifestations of such emotions. Smiles meant happiness, tears meant sadness and yelling normally led to a faceful of holy water. He knew all of these things from observing human beings. Living with the Pines Twins for the last couple of years, however, exposed him to the whole spectrum of human emotions. An experience he sometimes found confusing and frustrating.

 

A perfect example was the current situation he was in.

 

Pine Tree had had an argument with Shooting Star. They had been on each other's throats for a while now and it all had reached boiling point during dinner. They had thrown blame at each other, pointing each others flaws and mistakes. A normal argument, as far as Bill was concerned. Then, Shooting Star brought out Stan, and Pine Tree broke.

 

Half an hour later, the boy was curled up in Bill's human vessel's arms and silently crying.

 

"Are you sad?" Bill asked softly, brushing his fingers through Dipper's unruly curls.

 

"Yeah." the human answered in a small voice.

 

"But you look angry too."

 

Dipper sighed deeply. "I am angry too."

 

"With who?"

 

"Good question." the human replied, burying his face on the demon's shirt. "With everyone I guess."

 

"Even me?"

 

"There's always a reason to be angry at you, Cipher." Dipper replied, though there was no malice in his voice.

 

Bill laughed. "I've been good lately!"

 

"Suspicious as shit."

 

"I'm offended, Pine Tree." the demon muttered as he held the human closer. He liked warm and soft things, and Dipper was both. He smelled of the forest, of old books and of paranoia. It was almost as if the boy had been perfectly made for his personal enjoyment.

 

Bill enjoyed every single one of his human's expressions, fear and embarrassment being his favourites. And he had to admit it, he liked a crying Pine Tree too. His tears smelled of something warm, nostalgic, and it made Bill want to drown Dipper in cozy and comfortable things.

 

"Bill... was it my fault?"

 

The demon did like how Dipper looked and smelled when he cried. He looked vulnerable and he was just fine with that, but he didn't like the tone of his voice. He sounded so sad, so tired. His voice pulled on Bill's technically nonexistent heart.

 

"What is your fault?" he asked, burying his face on Dipper's hair as if he was the one who needed to be consoled.

 

"Grunkle Stan..."

 

Bill's gutt twisted. He understood Shooting Star had been upset, but she had gone too far.

 

"Oh, Dipper, of course not." Bill almost flinched with how sweet and soothing his voice had sounded and felt the sudden urge of torturing some poor innocent woodling creature, but he swallowed it. The boy looking up at him with his beautiful teary brown eyes helped too. "Making bad decisions runs in the Pines family blood." he muttered as he took Dipper's face in his hands and softly kissed his cheeks.

 

"I just... I want everyone safe and happy." Dipper sobbed as he placed his hands over Bill's. "I just..."

 

"Some people aren't happy with being safe." Bill reminded him, but only got more sobs, which probably meant he shouldn't have said that. After some seconds of panic, the demon tried another approach. "Stanley Pines is many things but he's no idiot. He knew that going into the portal after his brother was risky, but he wouldn't have done it if he hadn't been prepared. You'll see, he'll be back before you can even miss him!" the demon tried with a small smile and an enthusiastic tone.

 

"I already miss him."

 

Well, so much for that.

 

"Pine Tree... it honestly tears me inside seeing you like this, stop it!" the demon whined, holding the boy closer. "I don't know what to do to make your tears stop! I don't like it when you sound so sad!"

 

Dipper suddenly looked up at him, surprised and a small smile appeared in his face. "What?"

 

"I mean, I like tears, in general, but I don't like how sad you look! You're supposed to look determined or paranoid or brave, but not saaad!" Bill complained, shaking the boy by the shoulders. "Stop crying!"

 

And Dipper couldn't help but laugh at the demon's antiques.

 

Confused and surprised Bill stopped his attack, looking wide eyed at him. "Did it work?"

 

With a small nod, Dipper leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to the demon's. "It did. Thanks."

 

Humming happily as the human kissed and snuggled his human form, Bill made a mental note that laughter could be counted as a solution to Pine Tree's tears.

 

 


End file.
